smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dear Diary (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"So, did you happen to find my diary?" Smurfette asked P.I. and Eska as they made their way towards Gargamel's place. Eska had offered for Smurfette to come with them so she could get it back. "Well, dollface," P.I. explained, "Handy is still a suspect, but Eska had suspected Gargamel may be up to it, so we decided to check out his place for the book." "Ok, wonderful!" Smurfette beamed, "Then, off to Gargamel's we go!" "But, how are we gonna get there faster?" P.I. asked. "Leave that to me!" Eska offered. With those words, she gathered up different types of woods from the trees and put them in a pile. "Ok, so now what?" Smurfette asked. "Yyyoink!" Eska pulled out her wand and touched the pile of wood, which turned into the car she used to get her male counterpart home. "Ooh! Smurfy!" Smurfette cooed. "Heh, I just learned that one," Eska tossed her wand up and caught it. She motioned the two to climb in and used her wand to power it up. The car traveled faster than smurfy feet, and they were in Serenity Meadow in no time spent. As she drove through the valley of the smallest mountains, the spotted Gargamel's place across the bridge a few yards away. She used her car to drive across the bridge and parked it in front of his place. The roof still looked blown up from the time she rescued Polar. As the three walked in, the place was completely empty. There was just a wooden table, a few cards, and a giant cauldron left over. "Where's Gargamel?" Smurfette asked, "All his stuff is gone!" "No one knows," P.I. shrugged, "but look around for a pink leopard diary! He must've kept it here." The three split up and searched for the book. They looked everywhere, but no diary was in sight. It wasn't until Eska spotted something pinkish that could be her diary. "Hey guys!" Eska waved them over, "I think I might've found something!" However, as they came over to see what Eska had found, a tile on the floor was triggered, and a cage closed over them and brought them up to shelf level, where the red Smurfs were there to witness the trapped Smurfs. "You thought no one came around here, huh?" Arthur RedSmurf smiled evilly. "You'll never get away with this, you bully!" Smurfette scowled. "What do you mean?" the only female red Smurf, Salome, stepped up next to Arthur, "We're still workin' for Gargamel. He just told us that if any Smurfs came nearby his hovel, we'd trap them!" "What in...a female red Smurf?!" Eska's eyes grew. P.I. whistled, "What a femme fatale!" Smurfette glared at him while Eska rolled her eyes. "Now, you three just hang tight while we call Gargamel to come over," Salome tapped P.I.'s nose as she flipped her hair and left. The rest did as well, laughing evilly. "Well, this is fantastic," P.I. sarcastically commented. "And all for some ''diary!" ''Eska threw up her hands on frustration. Smurfette noticed something that peeked out from under Eska's hoodie. It looked familiar to her. "Eska, did you get a new shirt or something?" Smurfette asked. "Oh, uh no!" Eska clasped her hoodie, but it only made it loose and a little book fell out. When Smurfette picked it up, she gasped. "My diary!" Smurfette exclaimed and hugged it. "I can't believe it," P.I. muttered, "My own assistant...betrayed me." "Eska Devereaux!" Smurfette put her hands on her hips, "You were the one who stole my diary?!" "Uh..." Eska adverted her eyes, "Yess?" "But...why?!" Smurfette glared at her in anticipation. Previous Next Category:By StormieCreater Category:Dear Diary chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story